My Immortal Lover
by Majestic Llama
Summary: What happens when two different personalities clash? Sparks will burst. Rated M because well, anything involving Hidan is rated M. Lemony/rapey stuff later on. 'tis a Hidan x OC fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic I publish here. ; u; Pls don't be too harsh on me. Don't forget to review, cause I need opinions about my writing style. 3**

* * *

Natsumi was waiting anxiously in front of Leader's office for her new mission's details. She was told it had something to do with her new partner.

"God, I hope it's a girl" she muttered under her breath. Just the thought of another mission with the puppeteer and his partner sent shivers down her spine. Deidara wasn't that bad. She'd always enjoyed watching him doing his "art" and he was happy that someone was finally appreciating him. With Sasori, on the other hand, things were a bit different. He was always hidden in his shell, grunting angrily from behind his mask. She knew he didn't like her and frankly, the feeling was mutual.

"Come" sounded Pain-sama's deep voice from inside.

She opened carefully the door and slipped inside, without making any sound.

"Sit" he said, pointing to an empty chair in front of his desk.

Without any form of protest, she followed the one worded order he gave her. Messing with Pain was not a wise thing to do, especially now that he didn't seem in the mood for one of their usual conversations.

"You might know that after this mission you will be paired with another person" he said as he kept shuffling through the papers on his desk.

Natsumi nodded. She wished he'd get straight to the point.

"You'll find him here."

Him? Why must it be a him? Without any other words, she glanced over the map Pain-sama pointed at, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"But this is my clan's forest…" she murmured. "What if they catch me there?"

Pain sighed.

"You're the only one who can go there without getting hurt" he said calmly. "Plus, I trust you enough to know that you will not fail this mission."

"Alright. I'll be on my way then."

Before she could push open the door, Pain got up and walked slowly towards her, carrying what seemed to be a sack.

"You'll bring him in this" he demanded.

The second he said it, she couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"So I'm supposed to bring my new partner to the base in a sack?" she said, barely catching her breath. "What is he? Some kind of animal?"

Pain smirked.

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Am I supposed to share my place with him after?" she frowned.

"It's the rule. Those bases weren't built for one person."

"Oh" she sighed in disappointment. "Well, I should go. "

Much to her surprise, Pain-sama chuckled softly and laid his hand on the top of her head in what looked like a gesture only a parent would show his child.

"You'll be fine, kiddo."

A couple of hours later, Natsumi was riding quietly on the back of Nobu-san, the big black cat she summoned. She was playing absent-mindedly with the sack Pain-sama gave her, wondering at the same time what kind of freak she had to bring. A slight shudder crossed her spine at the thought she might meet another guy like Zetsu. That plant dude and his hungry glares thrown at her were enough to make the young kunoichi cringe in fear.

"Oi, Natsu-chan! I don't like this place at all" said Nobu in his usual soft whisper.

She nodded in approval. After all, it was a bad idea Pain-sama had. Natsumi wasn't welcome in the forest Nara clan owned since she left to join Akatsuki. Hopefully, the animals weren't awar of the news.

"Stop here, Nobu-san" she ordered. "I don't think the clan's animals will be too fond of a giant scary cat walking through their woods."

Seeing the disappointed look on Nobu-san's face made her giggle. Damn, this cat loved to get in trouble.

"I need you here" she smiled, petting his muzzle before straightening up and forming a seal with her hands. In a split of second, a kage bunshin appeared next to her, and walked to Nobu-san.

"I'll leave my Kage Bunshin with you. In case something happens, she'll disappear and you'll know I'm in trouble. Until then, wait here."

Her tone was harsh, letting Nobu-sna know that there was no form of protest allowed. At that time, all she wanted was to get done with this mission quickly, then return to the base. This forest scared her more than she would've liked to admit.

Alright, this is it, she thought as she entered the forest. She walked at a slow pace, keeping a close eye on the surroundings and anything that may have seemed threatening. Suddenly, a slight rumble through the leaves allerted her that she was being followed. Fast as lightning, she pulled out a kunai and gripped it tightly in her hand.

"Show yourself" she demanded.

No answer.

"You wanna play, huh?" she spoke again in a threatening manner.

Again, no answer came from her follower until...

In a split of second, a deer came from behind a tree, its eyes fixing the redheaded kunoichi curiously. It didn't seem to mean no harm, so Natsumi threw the kunai to the ground. With a slight thump, it plunged into the soft layer of grass as the deer came closer and closer to her. Much to Natsumi's surprise, the animal bowed docilely its head for Natsu to pet it.

"Who's a good deer?" she asked softly as she ran her fingers across the animal's head.

Thank goodness they don't know, she thought, relief flooding through her. The last thing she wanted was to fight an animal. She may have been a cruel member of the Akatsuki, but animals were her weak spot and killing one wasn't an option, be it friend or enemy.

"Ok, now shoo, shoo," Natsu said. "I'm busy."

For a couple of seconds it seemed that the deer wouldn't budge, but eventually, with a slow blink of its eyes, the animal turned back and went on its way.

Sighing in relief, Natsumi pulled a map from an inner pocket of her robe and looked at it for a minute. If the map was correct, the place where she'd find the new Akatsuki member would be at just a few metres away from the place she was sitting in. Oh well, she'd better hurry if she wanted to get back to the base.

"Where the hell is that guy?" she wondered in annoyance when she reached the place. Another glance at the map confirmed that this was the exact spot her new partner would be in, but, much to her exasperation, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Ugh" she groaned. "If Pain-sama tricked me, I'll show him some..."

Her sentence was left unfinished. Being so angry as she was, she hit the stack of rocks in front of her, exposing a poorly hidden grave.

"I'm supposed to bring a dead body, huh? I don't see how he'll be able to help me, but well, orders are orders." She shrugged.

In a quick hand movement, she rolled up her sleeves and summoned two shadow clones. She didn't feel like getting her hands dirty of anything that wasn't enemy blood. Or chocolate, for that matter. The seconds passed, turning into minutes and halfway through the grave, the clones stopped.

"Ne, ne, Natsu-chan?" the first clone began, interrupting Natsumi's nap, "Come hear this."

Annoyed, the redheaded kunoichi could only groan as she got up and headed to her clones but as soon as she hopped into the hole, she gasped in awe. A muffled voice could be heard from under the heavy chunks of stone and ground. So the new Akatsuki member was alive! With her hands trembling in impatience, she started digging, furiously clawing at the ground beneath herself.

As the layer of dirt became thinner, the man's voice became clearer and clearer and in the second Natsu heard him, she felt an immense urge to leave him there.

"Oi, Kakuzu, you fucking prick! Why the hell did you leave me waiting for so long?"

One last scratch and the dirt was gone. What she found, had her staring, her eyes as wide as they could stretch, at a man, not older than 22. What had her gazing in wonder, was the fact that he wasn't exactly whole– his body was separated and torn, looking like some kind of sadistic person had cut him piece by piece and threw him at random in a pit.

She caught herself staring at the man and had to admit that he looked quite handsome. His long, silvery hair was ruffled in all directions and his lavender eyes were gazing up at her with just about the same interest.

"I didn't know Kakuzu was turned into a hot bitch," he smirked, flashing his white teeth.

Natsumi groaned. This guy was a total jerk.

"You're coming to the hideout with me. Pain-sama's orders," she spoke, seemingly uninterested.

"Huh? What the fuck makes he think– Oi!"

His following curses and protests have been muffled by Natsumi's sack. Hastily, she shoved his head and his body parts in the fabric bag, looking around one more time just to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Finally, with one last nod that made the clones disappear, Natsumi vanished into the forest.

On the trip back, the man's voice didn't stop for a second.

Natsumi already hated her new partner.


	2. Chapter 2

"There he is," Natsumi grunted angrily as she tossed the sack on Pain's office floor.  
The orange-haired man only gave a small nod. Her mission was finally over, thank goodness. That idiot's mouth kept blabbering nonsense for the whole trip and not once did she feel like dropping him in a pit.  
"Natsumi," Pain's voice sounded just as she was about to close the door. "He'll be at your base by evening."  
She sighed in annoyance, her voice dripping in sarcasm.  
"I can't wait."  
She could swear she heard Pain-sama chuckle after she closed the door. Sometimes the missions felt like bad jokes her superior played on her. And this one was by far the worst.  
Maybe a breath of fresh air would make her forget about the stressful day. But first, she needed to take a shower. Badly.  
In less than a second, the kunoichi teleported herself before her hideout's entrance. With a slight woosh, she drew a kunai and swiftly threw it at a nearby tree. The metal blade hit a small button on its trunk, prompting the doors open for the chatelaine to enter the comfort of her home.  
A slight scent of grass and flowers lingered in the air- it smelled like spring. What a lovely way to find our home, she thought with a mild smile and for the first time since she had joined Akatsuki, the rooms seemed just like they were. Empty.  
A sudden wave of loneliness flooded her. No one to talk to, no one to share her thoughts with, no one to fill that deafening silence in the hideout.  
Maybe having a new partner wasn't that bad after all.  
Shaking hastily off her clothes, Natsumi grabbed one of the soft towels she kept in her room and headed half-heartedly to the bathroom. The halls felt so cold now. As if she wasn't welcome in her own home anymore. A slight shiver ran down her spine, making her increase the pace.  
Once arrived in the small bathroom, she locked the door and stepped into the shower. A deep sigh escaped her throat when the hot water met her porcelain skin. She didn't try to cool it down. She wouldn't. The heat overcame her senses, soothing her. Purifying her.  
She felt happy again for the cold had disappeared. The hideout was her home again and everything was going to get back to normal.  
Well, not everything. Natsumi frowned at the thought of that rude man sharing the same space with her. As much as she hated to admit it, she was afraid. Of what, that was still a mystery. But she knew nothing good was going to happen with him around.  
After a good couple of minutes of thinking and overthinking, she decided it was time to get out the shower and have a walk in the woods, just as she had planned since the very beginning.  
Walking carefully out the shower, the redheaded kunoichi wrapped the towel around her slim body.  
"I knew you were gonna wait for me," an annoyingly familiar voice could be heard behind her just as she approached her bedroom's door. Ignoring the skin-crawling feeling he gave her, she went on her way as if nothing happened.  
"How did you get in?"  
Before she could make another step, she found herself pushed against the nearby wall with such force that almost all air left her lungs. Fighting to chase away the unsettling feeling in her stomach, Natsumi looked up at the man whose arms were caging her.  
He was tall and well-built, wearing only his uniform pants. Her gaze swerved from his features to his toned chest and, much to her despair, she felt her face catching an embarrassing shade of crimson.  
"I asked how you got in," she barked, fighting to pry her eyes off him.  
"You think that Pain fucker would send me here without any instructions about how to get in, eh bitch?" the man smirked, obviously enjoying dominating the petite woman before him.  
"I see. Now move, bastard. I've got stuff to do!"  
Yet a smirk formed on his ridiculously handsome face.  
"I don't think so," he cooed, grabbing a strand of her hair and twisting it around his finger. "Not until I get to bounce you on my dick first."  
Natsumi gasped in shock. Never before had she been insulted in such a vulgar way. What the hell did he think she was? His whore?  
"Move," she spat.

"Make me, slut." The man's grin was as wide as it could stretch and before she knew it, his body was pressing against hers, his fingers roaming lazily up her thigh.  
With all the force she could muster, Natsumi slammed her fist into his chest. The force of the impact was so strong it sent him flying in the opposite way, giving the girl just enough time to flee to her chamber and lock the door behind her.  
Panting for air, she didn't waste another second. She ran to her cabinet and grabbed some clean clothes before vanishing out through the window. She was going to get dressed at the forest's shelter, hidden by the trees' thick foliage. Away from that horrible man and his hungry looks.

* * *

**There it is. The second chapter. I know it sucks butt but hey, it's nothing a but a filler. The third one will be better, I promise. ; 3;**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the fastest Natsumi ever got dressed up and her kunoichi uniform wasn't the easiest one to put on. She had a black, sleeveless kimono that barely reached her knees. Between the two slits there could be seen dark bandage-like shorts on which a leather belt hid her numerous kunais. She didn't make much use of them but one never knew when they could come in handy.  
They proved to be useful sooner than she thought.  
"Easy there, bitch," her partner laughed as the kunai whizzed dangerously close to his ear. He wore his Akatsuki cloak now and a smirk so suggestive that would've made an easy woman blush.  
"What do you want?" Natsumi hissed, dragging another dagger out.  
Much to her wonder, he just sat down in the grass, his gaze roaming wishfully along her body, happy that she didn't wear that shitty cloak to hide her curves.  
"I'm Hidan," he finally spoke, "Your partner and soon-to-be fuck buddy."  
Another kunai flew in his direction, missing his face by a few millimeters.  
"I'm Natsumi. And how about you show some fucking respect, asshole?"  
His smirk widened.  
"Or else?"  
"Or else I'll end your pathetic life. And trust me, Pain-sama will believe me when I'll tell him it was an accident."  
It all happened in a split of second.  
Before she could defend herself, the redheaded kunoichi found herself pinned down to the ground, Hidan's hands keeping hers captive.  
"You think you can fucking kill me, slut? Or are you forgetting the way you found me?"  
"Let me go!" she cried out, her eyes burning with hatred. "Let me go, or I'll‒"  
His peal of laughter echoed through the trees.  
"You can't do shit in your position. Let me show you."  
Natsumi inhaled a ragged breath when their noses touched. Before she could protest, his lips clashed onto hers, her green eyes widening in fear.  
As she began fighting him, flailing and writhing relentlessly under him, Hidan merely smirked. Oh, how he loved a good challenge. He pressed his body on hers, holding her in the prison of his arms as his lips kept massaging hers in a slow, crazing motion.  
"C'mon, bitch. Just let me fuck you," he purred against her mouth.  
Her answers came as muffled gasps, the young kunoichi still fighting his affections with a frenzied determination.  
It only stirred him more. With a lazy smirk, he dropped his hand to her backside, caressing sensually her hip and when his fingers found their way to the back of her thigh, he found her succumbing to his desire with a soft moan as he kept kneading in her soft, burning flesh.  
He only loosened his grip when she seemed to have ceased her futile hassle.  
"Stop it," she implored, crystal tears emerging at the corners of her eyes. "Please, stop."  
"What if I won't?" he teasingly purred as his hand reached for hers, pulling it down and forcing her palm over his crotch. A small shriek escaped her throat that he stifled with another hungry kiss. "You, bitch will soon be screaming my fucking name," he groaned as he forced her hand up and down his bulge, prompting horrified gasps from the kunoichi. "And I have just the right solution for your stupidass fighting."  
Natsumi could only stare at him in fear while he reached his hand to his back. Much to her surprise, he seemed to be looking for something that wasn't there.  
"Shit!" he barked, his hand still seeking for that something, "Where the fuck is my scythe?"  
Fast as lightning, images of her cousin, Shikamaru flashed before her eyes. In all of them, he was triumphantly holding a red, triple-bladed scythe. She remembered, clear as daylight, how she helped him clean it and hide it in the Nara's Clan vaults.  
"I know where you can find it!" she suddenly exclaimed, gazing up at Hidan's lavender eyes. "I can help you get it on one condition."  
"Huh?"  
"You'll stay away from me. You won't touch me or try to force yourself on me, got it?"  
"What if I refuse?" he asked, his eyes narrowed at her.  
"Then you'll have to find your stupid scythe on your own."  
Hidan didn't answer. Instead, he got up, pulling her with him and grunting something that sounded like an agreement.  
"But if you fail," he whispered, his lips so close to her ear it sent shivers down her spine, "You'll be my sex toy for as long as I please."  
Natsumi knew that there was no way out of this. She either brought back his weapon or risked a life of humiliation.  
_I won't fail, _she told herself as he dragged her back to their hideout.


End file.
